Hot Calzona
by Sirkette
Summary: Arizona est en première année de médecine et craque sur l'un de ses professeur qui n'est autre que Callie Torres a la fin d'un cours elle decide de tenter sa chance
1. Chapter 1

Hey ceci est ma première fic je vous demanderai donc un peu d'indulgence je prend toutes les critiques a partir du moment ou elles sont constructives

Biz

Arizona était à l'université en première année de médecine, deux fois par semaine elle avait ce cour qu'elle appréciait particulièrement, pas seulement à cause de la matière non il y'avait aussi le professeur.

Le professeur Torres une femme d'une trentaine d'année avec de long cheveux noir, la peau mate, des yeux marron chocolat, la perfection selon Arizona sans parle ses jambes absolument sublimes longues, bronzées et toujours mises en valeur par une jupe à mi-cuisse et de haut talons.

A chaque cours la blonde s'assurait de toujours être au premier marrant pour ne pas perdre une miette de ce spectacle.

Ce jour-là ce fut différent le professeur Torres avait relevé ses cheveux en chignon, ce qui dévoilait sa nuque. Ce qui fit saliver encore plus la blonde, dès le début de ses deux heures elle comprit qu'il allait lui être difficile de se concentré sur autre chose que la Latina, c'était décidé à la fin du cours elle se lancerait, se lancer à faire quoi elle ne le savait pas mais elle se lancera.

Les deux heures qui suivirent paraissaient interminable a la blonde, enfin la sonnerie qui annonçait la fin de cette « torture » retentissait, parce que oui regarder sans pouvoir toucher était une véritable torture pour Arizona.

Elle attendit patiemment que la salle se vide pour être seule avec la Latina, celle-ci était occupée a ranger ses affaires elle ne remarqua pas la présence de la blonde qui en profita pour verrouiller la porte.

Quand elle se retourna le professeur Torres ou plutôt Callie était en train d'effacer le tableau, Arizona se dit que c'était maintenant ou jamais.

Elle se précipita derrière la Latina qui était toujours dos a elle colla son corps contre le sien et la plaqua doucement mais fermement contre le tableau.

- Mais qu'est-ce que... Demanda la Latina plus que surprise

- Chut laisse-toi faire repondit la blonde d'une voix sensuelle

Elle respira d'abord son parfum qu'elle trouvait enivrant puis déposa un baiser dans sa nuque. Le cœur d'Arizona battait la chamade sa respiration s'était accéléré elle avait entrelacés ses doigts a ceux de callie avait appuyés le tableau contre le tableau également.

Elle commença a frotter lentement son corps contre celui de son professeur, elle reprise ses baisés dans la nuque, de la Latina tout en se dirigeant vers le côté droit de son cou, sa peau lui paraissait si douce contre ses lèvres, elle commença a gouter sa peau avec le bout de sa langue et la ca la frappa peut être que callie n'aimait pas les femmes peut être même qu'elle n'avait jamais eu d'expérience lesbienne dans ce cas elle serait ravi de lui donner sa premiere experience.

Elle arrêta ses actions tentant tant bien que mal de se reprendre « si tu veux que j'arrête c'est maintenant » elle reçut en réponse un « non » à peine audible.

Arizona reprit alors où elle s'était arretée elle remonta le long du cou de la brune jusqu'au lobe de son oreille qu'elle commença a mordiller avec délicatesse, elle sentait la respiration de callie s'accélérer.

Elle pratiqua les mêmes soins de l'autre cote « j'adore le gout de ta peau » souffla-t-elle.

La blonde décida qu'il était temps de libérer sa « proie » de son emprise elle retourna la Latina qui se retrouva face a elle le visage a quelques centimètres du sien, Arizona pouvait sentir son souffle saccadé sur son visage.

Elle la laissa se reprendre quelques secondes avant de prendre son visage entre ses mains de caresser sa joue avec son pouce et d'effleurer ses lèvres avec les siennes. Elle recommença plusieurs fois avant de venir les poser doucement sur celle de callie avant de l'embrasser toujours avec douceur celle-ci mit quelques secondes à réagir avant de lui rendre son baiser.

La blonde passa sa langue sur les lèvres de la Latina qui les entrouvrit pour passer sa langue. Aucune des deux ne se battait pour dominer c'était tendre sensuel. Arizona quitta les lèvres de callie pour embrasser son cou, mais celle-ci n'était pas de cet avis elle prit son visage dans ses mains et l entraina dans un nouveau baiser. Les lèvres de la blonde descendait dans le cou de la Latina pour arriver sur le haut de sa poitrine, elle se mordit les lèvres avant de poser ses mains sur le premier bouton du chemisier que portait callie et de demander

Je peux ?

Humm oui

Arizona s'exécuta et enleva un a un les boutons déposant un baiser a chaque nouveau morceau devoiler , une fois le chemisier completement enlever la blonde ne savait pas par où commencer : les hanches de callie, le ventre de callie qui se soulevait au rythme de sa respiration saccadée, les seins de callie encore prisonniers de son soutien-gorge en dentelle.

_ Tu, tu … aimes ce que tu vois demanda la Latina

Tu es magnifique Calliope n'en doute jamais

Elle caressa les hanches de la brune avec ses mains et déposa de léger baisers juste au-dessus de son soutien-gorge, elle fit doucement remonter ses mains jusqu'à ses seins qu'elle caressa à travers le tissus elle joua également avec sa bouche à travers celui-ci. Ses caresses et baisers furent accueillis par de petits gémissements. La blonde passa ses mains dans le dos de sa belle sans jamais rompre le contact de celles-ci avec le corps de la Latina. Elle trouva l'attache de son soutien-gorge, le dégrafa et le fit glisser chaque brettelle le long des bras de son amante. Elle découvrit deux seins voluptueux comme le reste des formes de son corps. « Waouh » souffla-t-elle.


	2. Chapter 2

C'est à ce moment que callie décida qu'elle aussi elle voulait voir, toucher le corps d'Arizona, sentir sa peau. Elle tira alors sur le bas du t-shirt que portait la blonde qui l'aida en levant les bras. Callie posa ses mains sur les hanches de sa partenaire et colla son corps contre le sien « ta peau es si douce » lui murmura-t-elle. Arizona caressait embrassait les seins de sa partenaire qui ses attentions avec des gémissements de plaisir « même ses gémissements sont sexy » pensa la blonde.

Elle descendit plus bas répétant les mêmes actions sur le ventre de Latina descendant toujours plus bas, elle déboutonna sa jupe la fit glisser sur ses jambes non sans laisser quelques baisers ici et là. Elle butta sur le tissu du shorty en dentelle que portait callie elle décida de s'en amuser un peu elle jouait de sa bouche au-dessus et à travers le tissus. La brune voulait enlever le morceau de tissu devenu trop gênant mais Arizona retint ses mains « laisse-moi faire » lui dit-elle en lui lançant un regard rempli de désir. Enfin elle céda au désir de sa partenaire et fit glisser le shorty le long ses jambe halées. Elle se releva colla son corps contre celui de la brune et commença une douce torture, elle écarta doucement les lèvres de la brune e commença de doux va et vient sur son clitoris. Elle pouvait sentir le cœur de la Latina battre la chamade sentir sa respiration haletante et entendre ses petits cris de plaisir.

Arizona humm … plus s'il te plait

Qu'est-ce que tu veux dit le moi

A … à l'intérieur s'il te plait

Oui ?

Je veux te sentir en moi

La blonde s'exécuta en introduisant d'abord un doigt, puis un deuxième et entamant de lents va et viens à l'intérieur de son amante.

Callie elle était dans un état second ses gémissement son souffle court mais elle ce n'était rien comparé à ce qui allait suivre. Brusquement Arizona se retira elle porta un de ses doigt a sa bouche « humm » puis tendit l'autre à la brune qui en fit de même. La blonde prit la main de Latina et la fit s'assoir sur le bureau elle s'abaissa se plaça entre ses jambes, elle voulait .gouter la Latina, sentir son gout.

Elle déposa de doux baisé sur le sexe de sa partenaire, puis commença à caresser toute la longueur de celui-ci avec sa langue. Callie elle était complètement ailleurs jamais de sa vie elle n'avait reçu autant de plaisir elle s'abandonnait totalement sous la douce Torture que lui procurait Arizona.

La blonde léchait suçotait mordillait le sexe de la Latina afin de lui donner un maximum de plaisir et ce ne fut pas long avant qu'elle sente les muscles de la brune se contracter sous sa langue et que le corps de celle-ci ne soit secoué de spasmes et qu'elle la sente exploser dans sa bouche.

Arizona se redressa et serra sa partenaire encore tremblante contre elle, elle déposait des baisers sur son visage en lui répétant « tu es magnifique.

Callie revint peu à peu à elle

Merci.

Mon plaisir lui répondit Arizona avec un sourire

Le mien surtout

Callie regarda sa montre « mon prochain cours commence dans 10 minutes » elle attrapa ses vêtements à la hâte, la voyant lutter avec l'attache de son soutien-gorge Arizona lui demanda « tu as besoin d'aide ? » elle n'attendit pas sa réponse elle se précipita derrière la brune.

Elle ne résista pas enlacer Latina

-Arizona je dois m'habiller

- Ta peau est si douce répondit elle en serran son corps contre le sien.

Une fois habillée une question brulait les lèvres de Callie

_ Est-ce qu'on va se revoir enfin … je … ? demanda t'elle hésitante

Arizona fut touché « en plus d'être magnifique sexy … elle était tellement mignonne « pensa t'elle

Seulement si tu le veux répondit la blonde avec un sourire faisant ressortir ses fossettes

Oui.

Sans attendre La Latina entraina Arizona dans un baiser fougueux qu'elle interrompit seulement lorsqu'elle senti l'air lui manqué. Elle gar

Est-ce que je pourrai m'occuper de toi comme tu l'as fait pour moi ?

La blonde sentit son cœur fondre

Ce serait avec plaisir Calliope enfin si tu en a envie bien sur

J'en ai très envie, tu es très belle Arizona.

Il y'a une porte au fond de la salle si tu veux sortir discrètement, elles s'embrassèrent une dernière fois avant que la blonde ne se dirige vers la porte.

Elle sorti avec un sourire immense plaqué sur son visage ce matin elle fantasmait sur une femme qui était probablement condamné a rester à l'état de fantasme pour elle et maintenant elle allait pouvoir l'embrasser, la touché, apprendre à la connaitre et passer du temps avec elle. Et peut être même plus .


End file.
